


The Fated Pogchampions

by Perhaps_Dragon



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Group chat, High School AU, Modern, Texting, all the gods are teachers actually, ander pretty much adopted them all, magic is still there, more characters will be added eventually, ob'nockshai is the english teacher, sylnan is still illiterate, they all live in the same house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhaps_Dragon/pseuds/Perhaps_Dragon
Summary: R’aad :sunglasses: : we gotta have a gc it's like the rule of coolSaxi : We are literally sitting at the same table right now.-----Highschool group-chat fic!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Br'aad: R’aad :sunglasses: & NEED FOR SPEED  
> Sylnan: Rat  
> Velrisa: Hydrate or Diedrate  
> Mountain: Big man  
> Taxi: Saxi

**12:32 PM**

**R’aad :sunglasses: added Velrisa Greyrock, Taxi, Mountain, and Sylnan to The Fated**

**R’aad :sunglasses: changed Velrisa Greyrock’s name to Hydrate or Diedrate**

**R’aad :sunglasses: changed Taxi’s name to Saxi**

**R’aad :sunglasses: changed Mountain’s name to Big Man**

**Saxi changed Saxi’s name to Taxi**

**R’aad :sunglasses: changed Taxi’s name to Saxi**

**Saxi :** Br’aad please

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** no.

**R’aad :sunglasses: changed Sylnan’s name to Rat**

**Rat :** What the duck

 **Rat :** Duck

 **Rat :** Duck duck duck

 **Rat :** Speech to text I love you

 **Rat :** HATE

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** lol

 **Big Man :** why are we here

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** we gotta have a gc it's like the rule of cool

 **Saxi** **:** We are literally sitting at the same table right now.

 **Saxi :** Sylnan just shouted fuck at his phone 5 times.

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** what about when we aren’t together? what’s gonna happen then saxi

 **Saxi :** We meet up??????

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** you are a fool.

**4:03 PM**

**R’aad :sunglasses: :** hey, did anyone do their english homework.

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** we didn’t have any???

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** the one from last week.

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** what.

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** forgot :shrug:

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** Br’aad… you can’t just do that

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** yes i can who's gonna stop me.

 **Saxi :** The english teacher???!?

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** we have a deal about that.

 **Saxi :** You have a what.

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** please dm your homework saxi

 **Saxi :** Why do you have a deal with the english teacher, what does that even mean.

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** please??? 

**Big Man :** i didnt do it either lol

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** let’s goooooo no homework solidarity

 **Rat :** Imagine taking English lmao.

 **Big Man :** imagine being illiterate lmao

 **Rat :** Duck you.

**2:46 AM**

**Saxi :** Anyone up for coffee

 **Big Man :** taix its 3 am hwat

 **Saxi :** I am on the grind.

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** he has a project due in 5 hours lol

 **Saxi :** I am taking a break!!! I deserve it and I also need coffee

 **Big Man :** did you evne sleep.

 **Saxi :** Yes. 

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** no he didn’t lol i’ve been playing league the whole time. 

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** pretty sure we are out of coffee now and that's why he asked

 **Saxi :** I was being quiet how did you hear me

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** my bedroom is literally right next to the kitchen.

 **Big Man :** lmao

**3:38 AM**

**Saxi :** Is that a no on the coffee

**5:53 AM**

**Saxi :** Finished the project!! :)

 **Rat :** I literally just woke up are you okay

 **Saxi :** Yes!

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** i opened his door to check on him 

**R’aad :sunglasses: :** and there is 6 cans of monster on the floor with like 7 coffee mugs

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** he’s also literally vibrating what the fuck

 **Saxi :** I am fine!!!! Do not worr.y

 **Rat :** Haha what the fuck

 **Rat :** You can’t go to school like this taxi your probably gonna die or something

 **Saxi :** I do notf ear death! Death fearsm e.

 **Saxi :** i haevnt died yet.

**5:58 AM**

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** taxi i just texted weejas and she said she's not scared of you.

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** vel please i just heard him crack open another monster energy drink.

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** don’t taunt him.

 **Saxi :** gGod will fear me soon.

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** this is not what i wanted but also lol

 **Big Man :** where the fuck are my monsters

 **Saxi :** gone. The gods tooks them

 **Big Man :** taxi did you drink my fucking monsters 

**Saxi :** mayhaps.

 **Big Man :** you have 10 minutes.

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** oh gods saxi run.

 **Saxi :** Yep already doing it cya guys later hghehhihug

**8:52 AM**

**R’aad :sunglasses: :** so i’m in saxi’s chem class right. 

**R’aad :sunglasses: :** he just passed out into a pile of flour we were using

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** there is flour everywhere.

 **Rat :** Yeah it’s really funny. 

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** sylnan aren't u in history rn

 **Rat :** Uhhh. No. 

**R’aad :sunglasses: :** no he is now in chem solely to watch saxi face plant into a pile of flour

 **Big Man :** thank you for the update on his location

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** oh fuck 

**9:01 AM**

**R’aad :sunglasses: :** saxi looked at his phone and immediatly ran out of the class

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** mountain your gonna get him in so much trouble holy shit

 **Big Man :** shouldnt of took my fucking monsters then

 **Rat :** The teacher is also chasing after taxi lol.

 **Hydrate or Diedrate** **:** sylnan how are you not kicked out yet

 **Rat :** I am undercover as an absent kid. 

**R’aad :sunglasses: :** yeah the teacher was calling attendance and he just said here for some kid who wasn’t there.

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** how,, did they not know,,????

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** :shrug:

 **Rat :** I am just that cool

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** holy shit taxi just ran past my class and i saw a book fly past his head. 

**R’aad :sunglasses: :** :eyes:

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** how is mountain running that fast what the fuck

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** wait

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** br’aad he's wearing your heelys holy shit

 **R’aad :sunglasses: :** HE TOOK MY HEELYS??? 

**R’aad :sunglasses: :** THAT’S IT. 

**Rat :** VEL HE JUST SPED OUT OF THE CLASS

 **Rat :** HE HAS ANOTHER PAIR OF HEELYS

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** oh gods

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** he also just sped by my class. 

**R’aad :sunglasses: changed R’aad :sunglasses:’s name to NEED FOR SPEED**

**NEED FOR SPEED :** MOUNTAIN I AM COMING FOR YOU

 **Rat :** DID YOU TYPE THAT WHILE RUNNING

 **NEED FOR SPEED :** YES

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** i am currently chasing him through the halls, he is gaining speed on mountain.

 **Big Man :** YOU CAN’T CATCH ME BITCH

 **Saxi :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** mountain just crashed at top speeds into someone's locker. 

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** the locker has fallen. mountain has not. 

**Rat :** Is Br’aad okay

 **NEED FOR SPEED :** YOU KNOW IT MY DEAR BROT

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** he just ran into a different locker. 

**Rat :** Oh shit I am coming.

 **NEED FOR SPEED :** I AM FINE. 

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** he’s running again and i hear taxi screaming

 **Saxi :** HELP HELP HELP

 **Rat :** Taxi this is on you lol

 **Big Man :** THIS IS WHY YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY SHIT!

 **NEED FOR SPEED :** AND THIS IS WHY YOU DON’T TOUCH MINE

 **Hydrate or Diedrate :** holy shit br’aad just vaulted over some kid and onto mountain. 

**Rat :** :eyes:

 **NEED FOR SPEED :** the heelys have been taken back.


	2. Crime time (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for crime :sunglasses:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Br'aad: Bradley & Raisin Br'aad  
> Sylnan: Rat  
> Velrisa: Hydrate or Diedrate  
> Mountain: Big man  
> Taxi: Saxi & Taxi

**3:53 PM**

**NEED FOR SPEED changed NEED FOR SPEED’s name to Heelys God**

**Saxi changed Heelys God’s name to Bradley**

**Bradley :** what the fuck.

**Bradley :** my full name isn’t bradley.

**Saxi :** Well mine isn’t Saxi!

**Bradley :** when we first met you literally introduced yourself as saxi what

**Saxi :** I SAID TAXI.

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** you definitely said saxi.

**Bradley :** thank you veal

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** edit: you definitely said taxi.

**Bradley :** what the fuck

**Hydrate or Diedrate changed Saxi’s name to Taxi**

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** bradley if you change that you will face consequences.

**Bradley :** what r u gonna do. ground me?

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** this is literally my house.

**Bradley :** surrrreeee

**Hydrate or Diedrate added Ander to The Fated**

**Ander :** What is happening here.

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** bradley.

**Bradley :** ahahaha

**Bradley :** nothing is happening!

**Bradley has removed Ander from The Fated**

**Bradley :** velrisa this is a ander free spaceeee please

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** did you learn your lesson

**Bradley :** yes.

**Big Man :** and he did not learn a lesson that day

**Bradley :** stfu please

**Taxi :** >:C

**9:54 PM**

**Bradley changed Bradley’s name to Raisin Br’aad**

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** bad cereal 

**Raisin Br’aad :** you literally use water in cereal stfu

**Big Man :** wait she does 

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** that was only once.

**Taxi :** Twice. 

**Taxi :** I saw you do it this morning.

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** water is good ok.

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** it is not my fault you are all too blind to see that. 

**Rat :** That’s like really wrong are you okay.

**Taxi :** Yeah that would be like super gross how are you able to do that

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** practice

**Big Man :** what the actual fuckkkkk brooooo

**Big Man :** imagine putting liquids in your cereal

**Taxi :** You all are menaces!!!!

**Rat :** No it's crunchy taxi it's good sometimes.

**Big Man :** YEAH!!! CRUNCH

**Raisin Br’aad :** exactly

**Taxi :** Am I the only normal person here what the fuck.

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** water in cereal is completely normal.

**Raisin Br’aad :** you only do it at like 3 in the morning you know it's not normal vel

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** >:C

**10:42 PM**

**Taxi :** Hey mountain do you have more monsters I feel my body slowly shutting down and I don’t want to sleep yet.

**Big Man :** literally go to the store and buy some.?

**Taxi :** It's too far and Ander’s sleeping >:P

**Rat :** Br’aad and me are heading to the mall right now to meet with people if you wanna come?

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** are any stores open rn?

**Rat :** No lol

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** why tf are you going to the mall then.

**Rat :** Convenience store is next door, mall is just more fun to say

**Raisin Br’aad :** they also have those little mechanical ponies outside. kath likes them :)

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** oooo tell her i say hi

**Taxi :** Are you guys in the car?

**Raisin Br’aad :** we aren’t taking the car ;)

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** i swear to the gods if you guys are taking the golf cart at 11 pm

**Raisin Br’aad sent a picture.**

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** fucking dammit.

**Raisin Br’aad added Rat, Ugarth, Katherine, and Taxi to CRIME TIME**

**Raisin Br’aad :** WHO’S READY TO S T E A L

**Katherine changed Katherine’s name to Crime Lord**

**Crime Lord :** WOOOOOOO YEAHHH

**Taxi :** Wait what

**Taxi :** I thought we were going to the convenience store.

**Rat :** Lol no.

**Ugarth :** Usual place?

**Raisin Br’aad :** u know it

**Crime Lord :** Are you guys picking me up?   
**Rat :** Yeah on our way now

**Crime Lord :** Poggers.

**Ugarth :** What are we going for tonight?

**Raisin Br’aad :** i heard there's a new jewelry store >:)

**Crime Lord :** ooooo

**Ugarth :** Epic.

**Taxi :** Wait are we actually stealing.

**Crime Lord :** Yeah??? Did they not tell you??

**Taxi :** I just wanted a monster drink. I haven’t slept in 34 hours.

**Crime Lord :** what the fuck?

**Crime Lord :** go to bed????

**Rat :** He had an assignment due and refused to sleep until it was done and also is refusing to sleep right now.

**Taxi :** I go to bed at 12:30 and if I change that I Will Die. 

**Ugarth :** I feel that. 

**Ugarth :** Usually I go to bed at like 11:30 but today is Crime Day.

**Taxi :** How often do you guys do this???

**Crime Lord :** pretty often lol.

**Taxi :** Why?????

**Ugarth :** Entertainment

**Crime Lord :** Funny

**Rat :** Oh Kath, Vel said hi btw :)

**Crime Lord :** :D

**Private Message from Big Man**

**Big Man :** hey vel.

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** what's going on?

**Big Man :** i am bored.

**Big Man :** wanna go beat people up again

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** last time we did it was because they were being assholes. 

**Big Man :** braad gave me a list of assholes a while ago

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** oh fuck yeah lets go

**CRIME TIME**

**10:55 PM**

**Rat :** We are almost at the mall

**Ugarth :** K cool, finished getting the supplies ready

**Ugarth :** Is taxi helping?

**Taxi :** If I can acquire a monster first I will.

**Ugarth :** I will get you one.

**Crime Lord :** wooo!!!!

**11:05 PM**

**Raisin Br’aad :** OK PLAN TIME.

**Raisin Br’aad :** writing it here for ease of access during the heist

**Raisin Br’aad :** TAXI YOU’RE ON GUARD DUTY WITH UGARTH

**Raisin Br’aad :** KATH, YOUR ON USUAL

**Raisin Br’aad :** WHILE ME AND SYLNAN GO IN 

**Crime Lord :** WOOO!!!!

**Taxi :** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Ugarth :** I got Taxi an eight pack of monsters and he chugged them all in like 6 minutes

**Ugarth :** should i be scared

**Raisin Br’aad :** nahhhh you should be fine?

**Rat :** He will be alert.

**Ugarth :** He punched a hole in someones fence.

**Taxi :** WOOOOOOOOO I FEEL ALIVE

**Ugarth :** Hes a fucking twig too what the fuck how did he do that.

**Raisin Br’aad :** lessons from mountain probs

**Taxi :** I FEEL NATURE COURSING THROUGH MY VEINS

**Rat :** Yeah he’ll be fine just give him a pep-talk

**Crime Lord :** Almost done with the prep :)

**Rat :** :D

**Raisin Br’aad :** hey i hear yelling from outside u guys ok

**Ugarth :** A PEP-TALK DID NOT HELP

**Ugarth :** HE JUST BROKE SOMEONES WINDOW?????

**Raisin Br’aad :** what the fuck did you pep him about

**Ugarth :** KEEPING ALERT??? IDK????

**Taxi :** MY EYES ARE SO FUCKING BIG BR’AAD I AM LITERALLY GOING TO SEE ANYONE WHO EVEN LOOKS AT UP WRONG

**Raisin Br’aad :** huhhghghuuh

**Raisin Br’aad :** taxi what if you just go home!!!

**Taxi :** I CAN RUN 43 MILES AN HOUR BR’AAD

**Raisin Br’aad :** ok! go home and get some rest!! it is almost 12:30!

**Ugarth :** he just sprinted away at like top speeds???

**Ugarth :** also it's like 11:25 thats not close to 12:30??

**Raisin Br’aad removed Taxi from CRIME TIME**

**Raisin Br’aad :** he is so sleep deprived i am pretty sure i could tell him he’s dead and he would believe me

**Crime Lord :** Heyo done with setting everything up!

**Crime Lord :** did taxi dip?

**Crime Lord :** wait just read the logs lmao damn

**Rat :** Lmao

**Raisin Br’aad :** it’s go time >:)

**11:54 PM**

**Raisin Br’aad :** guys help sylnan is gone

**Crime Lord :** What do you mean he’s gone

**Raisin Br’aad :** hes fucking gone 

**Raisin Br’aad :** one second i’m opening the fucking display and then he’s just gone

**Crime Lord :** how do you lose him.

**Rat :** GUYS SEARS HAS A LOT MORE SECURITY THAN I THOUGHT


	3. Crime Time (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crime time, part 2 : things get personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Br'aad: Raisin Br'aad  
> Sylnan: Rat  
> Velrisa: Hydrate or Diedrate  
> Mountain: Big man  
> Taxi: Taxi  
> Katherine: Crime Lord  
> Ugarth: Ugarth

**CRIME TIME**

**11:55 PM FRIDAY**

**Ugarth :** Why the fuck are you in a sears

**Rat :** I was bored

**Crime Lord :** we are LITERALLY robbing a jewelry store?? ?? 

**Rat :** Br’aad was doing a lot of the work

**Raisin Br’aad :** BECAUSE YOU WERE PLAYING CANDY CRUSH???

**Rat :** THERE WAS NOTHING EXCITING TO DO

**Raisin Br’aad :** FHGHGHHHFHGH

**Crime Lord :** Br’aad are you almost done grabbing everything .. ,?

**Ugarth :** I hear sirens

**Ugarth :** you better be done

**Rat :** Grabbed a couple things ;)

**Raisin Br’aad :** bring the cart to the west wing. be out in a sec. 

**Rat :** got it

**Ugarth :** :thumbs_up:

**Private Message from Big Man**

**11:56 PM**

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** lets go

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** who did you pick out

**Big Man :** some bit ch called dominion 

**Big Man :** hall monitor. one of rigmonds lackeys

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** perfect >:)

**The Fated**

**11:57 PM**

**Taxi :** GUYS I AM LLOST HELP

**CRIME TIME**

**12:01 AM SATURDAY**

**Crime Lord :** SYLNAN I LOVE YOU

**Crime Lord :** BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE A WHOLE ASS SHOPPING CART

**Rat :** I COULDN’T CARRY IT ALL

**Ugarth :** HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA BRING THAT WITH US

**Rat :** THERE WAS SO MUCH COOL SHIT

**Ugarth :** Wait is that br’aad on the roof

**Raisin Br’aad :** omw

**The Fated**

**1:07 AM**

**Taxi :** PLEASE HELP

**1:14 AM**

**Big Man :** get gud

**CRIME TIME**

**1:16 AM**

**Raisin Br’aad :** WHY IS SYLNAN IN A GROCERY CART TIED TO THE SIDE OF THE GOLF CART

**Crime Lord :** WE DIDN’T KNOW HOW ELSE TO BRING IT

**Crime Lord :** HE REFUSED TO LEAVE WITHOUT IT

**Raisin Br’aad :** on the roof of the golf cart rn

**Crime Lord :** ok that's what that thunk was iwutourfjdffdjkj

**Raisin Br’aad :** u guys drove under the overhang and i hopped on.

**Crime Lord :** Pass the stuff down

**Crime Lord :** and maybe come down here as well

**Raisin Br’aad :** nah there's a really good view

**Raisin Br’aad :** cops still think we are in the building lol

**The Fated**

**1:32 AM**

**Raisin Br’aad :** hey @hydrate or diedrate why r u walking around covered in blood??? 

**Big Man :** uhhhh

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** someone picked diedrate.

**Raisin Br’aad :** :eyes:

**Raisin Br’aad :** gonna ignore that! do you guys want a ride home

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** where r u guys?

**Rat :** >:)

**Big Man :** why tf is sylnan tied to the side of the golf card in a grocery cart

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** br’aad why are you on the roof

**Raisin Br’aad :** don’t ask :)

**Raisin Br’aad :** gonna make another gc with ug and kath

**Raisin Br’aad added Rat, Ugarth, Crime Lord, Hydrate or Diedrate, Big Man, and Taxi to Fated and Friends**

**1:34 AM**

**Big Man :** why do i have to sit in the grocery cart.

**Crime Lord :** You’re the smallest :shrug:

**Big Man :** what the fuck

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** hey kath why is your name crime lord

**Crime Lord :** don’t ask :)

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** fair enough.

**Rat :** TAXI 

**Crime Lord :** HOLY SHIT

**Taxi :** heyehfrgguys , ,ghghr

**Raisin Br’aad :** HOLY SHIT WE JUST RAN OVER TAXI

**Fated and Friends**

**6:43 AM**

**Raisin Br’aad :** ok good news or bad news first

**Ugarth :** good

**Raisin Br’aad :** the cart and taxi are fine

**Crime Lord :** Bad news?

**Raisin Br’aad :** i had to spend all the money we got from the jewelry store on repairs and taxi’s medical bill

**Rat :** Damn

**Rat :** Guess who has 7 pillow pets still

**Rat :** I win these

**Crime Lord :** Is that what you took from sears

**Rat :** ;) 

**Raisin Br’aad :** can i have one

**Rat :** yeah oc

**Crime Lord :** :pleading:

**Ugarth :** :point_right: :point_left:

**Rat :** what ones do u guys want

**Rat sent a picture**

**Ugarth :** Penguin plz :)))

**Crime Lord :** :pleading: hhghh doggy,,,

**Raisin Br’aad :** that turtle, ,, :O

**Taxi :** Since I got ran over I want the giraffe <3

**Taxi changed Ugarth’s name to Cart Privileges REVOKED**

**Cart Privileges REVOKED :** thats fair.

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** purple unicorn please :)

**Big Man :** can i have the other dog

**Rat :** Yeah yeah i stole enough for everyone

**Taxi :** Vel I’m surprised you didn’t yell at them for crime yet

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** taxi they literally spent all the money they stole on your hospital bills

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** apparently drinking 14 monsters and getting run over by a golf cart isn’t good for you.

**Taxi :** It is not my fault they told me to go home

**Cart Privileges REVOKED :** You punched a hole in some random persons fence.

**Taxi :** >:C

**Fated and Friends**

**12:02 PM**

**Raisin Br’aad :** hey anyone up for lunch

**Taxi :** I am still in the hospital

**Raisin Br’aad :** ik

**Rat :** I got plans today :)

**Cart Privileges REVOKED :** Im plans

**Crime Lord :** I’m plans

**Raisin Br’aad :** :|

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** i’m down

**Big Man :** nothing better to do

**Raisin Br’aad :** poggers! :D

**Taxi :** You should bring me some food ;)

**Raisin Br’aad :** no :)

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** what do you want

**Raisin Br’aad :** where r we going actually

**Big Man :** italian

**Raisin Br’aad :** there is so many italian restaurants what

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** i know a place dw

**Private message from Raisin Br’aad** **  
** **12:31 PM**

**Raisin Br’aad :** vel how did you somehow pick out

**Raisin Br’aad :** the same fucking restaurant.

**Raisin Br’aad :** as sylnan kath and ug.

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** i did not mean to

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** this place has really good food. 

**Raisin Br’aad :** :|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter for this one, ran out of ideas :(   
> Also, Sylnan is dating Katherine and Ugarth. It's not gonna be a big plot point or anything, I just really like the ship :)


	4. geese?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished, but i'm not going to be updating this anymore since the news about jared. :(

**The Fated**

**8:43 AM Sunday**

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** taxi.

**Taxi :** ?

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** why is there.

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** a goose. 

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** in the house.

**Taxi :** ahahah

**Taxi :** He was cold :3

**Raisin Br’aad :** taxi it's a goose

**Taxi :** SOMETIMES YOU GET COLD!!!!

**Raisin Br’aad :** TAXI IT'S A FUCKING GOOSE IT'S NOT GONNA GET COLD

**Taxi :** WELL IT TOLD ME IT WAS COLD OKAY???

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** taxi it is chasing sylnan around the first floor 

**Rat :** Help

**Taxi :** MAYBE SYLNAN DID SOMETHING AGAINST THE GOOSE

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** he was literally just making a sandwich?????

**Taxi :** WELL GIVE THE GOOSE HALF??? 

**Rat :** Help hELP HELP the goose is not backing down

**Taxi :** That sounds like a you problem.

**Taxi :** don’t be a selfish rat next time.

**Raisin Br’aad changed Taxi’s name to Goose Apologist**

**Goose Apologist :** >:C

**Rat :** Please help

**The Fated**

**2:31 PM**

**Big Man :** why is there a goose in the house

**Goose Apologist :** Her name is Lucy and she is going to stay until she wants to leave.

**Big Man :** why

**Goose Apologist :** Let her vibe.

**Raisin Br’aad :** lucy is a good name

**Goose Apologist :** She says thank you.

**The Fated**

**5:41 PM**

**Rat :** WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ONE

**Goose Apologist :** ?

**Rat :** THERES ANOTHER FUCKING GOOSE

**Goose Apologist :** What do you mean there's another goose

**Big Man :** taxi.

**Goose Apologist :** IT WASN'T ME????

**Big Man :** what did it open the door itself or something bc geese don't have hands

**Raisin Br’aad :** IT RAN IT WHEN I WAS OPENING THE DOOR

**Raisin Br’aad :** AND WON’T LEAVE

**Goose Apologist :** SEE

**Big Man :** br’aad why would you open a door when a goose is nearby

**Big Man :** those fuckers are shady as hell

**Goose Apologist :** Maybe they are Lucy’s friend :3

**Raisin Br’aad :** no they are at war

**Goose Apologist :** What

**Raisin Br’aad :** i’ve been hiding behind a couch for like half an hour now

**Raisin Br’aad :** they are brutal taxi

**Rat :** YOU SHOULD OF DUCKING WARNED ME??? WHAT

**Raisin Br’aad :** i was busy fearing for my life

**Big Man :** taxi get rid of the fucking geese

**Goose Apologist :** The other ones name is Chad

**Big Man :** i am pretty sure you are making this up

**Goose Apologist :** I’ll let them go at the park tomorrow

**Big Man :** if a goose fucking comes in my bed

**Big Man :** its going to die.

**Goose Apologist :** They won't!!   
**Big Man :** i am pretty sure a goose would die if i fought it

**Big Man :** oh

**Big Man :** they better fucking not taxi

**The Fated**

**7:05 PM**

**Raisin Br’aad :** ok me and sylnan managed to escape

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** were you in there for the last two hours

**Raisin Br’aad :** yeah

**Rat :** We were playing uno

**Big Man :** keep playing

**Raisin Br’aad :** >:C

**Rat :** That’s uncalled for >:C

**Big Man :** >:)

**The Fated**

**9:24 PM**

**Goose Apologist :** What if I brought the geese to school

**Rat :** That’s a stupid idea.

**Raisin Br’aad :** no no

**Raisin Br’aad :** do it.

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** you probably shouldn’t

**Big Man :** do it.

**Raisin Br’aad :** taxi it would be so funny

**Big Man :** imagine the chaos

**Rat :** Actually yeah that would be really funny

**Goose Apologist :** Ok. 

**Goose Apologist :** Fine.

**Raisin Br’aad :** fuck yeah

**Fated and Friends**

**9:26 PM**

**Goose Apologist :** Heads up.

**Goose Apologist :** Be careful at school tomorrow 

**Crime Lord :** Taxi???   
**Cart Privileges REVOKED :** Mk

**Crime Lord :** taxi what the FUCK r u doing

**Goose Apologist :** Name

**Crime Lord :** goose apologist???? What r u gonna do

**Crime Lord :** Put a goose in the school?   
**Goose Apologist :** :)

**Crime Lord :** oh pog

**The Fated**

**7:05 Monday**

**Goose Apologist :** GUYS THE GOOSE IS GONE

**Raisin Br’aad :** WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GOOSE IS GONE

**Big Man :** lmao what

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** how do you lose a goose?

**Goose Apologist :** I WAS BRINGING IT TO SCHOOL AND IT JUST FUCKING RAN

**Goose Apologist :** D: 

**Raisin Br’aad :** so no goose loose in the school?

**Big Man :** shame

**Hydrate or Diedrate :** goose loose in different location

**Rat :** Goose not loose

**Rat :** Ducking help shit help duck ah ah ah goose

**Rat :** Chasing me duck shit

**Raisin Br’aad :** :eyes:

**Goose Apologist :** Sylnan where are you

**Rat :** School

**Raisin Br’aad :** goose loose in school!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> >:D a cliffhanger!


End file.
